Dimension T: The Truth Dimension
by OverdriveGuardian
Summary: Romance: 70% Humor:20% Sci-fi:10% I took a long time to make this, so please read this fic! I need reviews!


Disclaimer: Truth Dimention

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I better bluff my mom into a bigger allowance… 

** **

**Dimension T:**

**The Truth Dimension**

**By Waterstride**

** **

"Mmmmph," moaned Sakura as scanned the thoughts in her head.She saw two figures in the distance. One of them, she recognized, was her, the other, was Syaoran, of the Li clan. She realized that they were battling one another in the distance, and wondered 'what's going on?Why would I be battling him?' Sakura decided to get a closer look, but when she moved forwards, a type of evil demon hit her back to where she started. It got darker… and darker… and darker…

****

** **

"SAKURA! WAKE UP!" 

"Huh?"

Sakura woke up, feeling sort of lifeless. "Hello! Wake up call! You're going to be late for school!" Kero yelled and lifted the blanket off the bed. "Do you have any idea how late you are?" "No, not at all. I had this strange dream where I saw myself and Syaoran fighting one another and…" "HELLO! WAKE UP AND LOOK AT THE CLOCK!" Sakura glanced at the clock his father had given her. "Yikes! I overslept way too much!" Like a blur, Sakura got ready. It was record timing too, two minutes and forty-five seconds.Sakura ran down the stairs, right through the kitchen, and near the door. Then she realized, she hadn't had a thing to eat since yesterday. She zoomed over to the toaster, said good-bye to her father, then slipped on her roller skates and zipped down the road as fast as Touya's bicycle. About an eighth of a mile away, she started eating the slice of crunchy bread between her lips, thinking she also needed a glass of orange juice. However, she didn't know where she was going and…

POW! *Crash* "Aaaahh!" "Ow!"

Sakura had crashed into Syaoran. Not only that, but the impact of the crash made them both roll on the sidewalk, down, and down, and down. They stopped eventually, about ten feet away from Meilin and fifty feet away from school. Bad luck. Really **BAD** luck. To make matters worse, after they had stopped, Syaoran opened his eyes and, lo and behold, he was on top of Sakura. Sakura opened her eyes, and noticed she was on the bottom of Syaoran.

That's when the school and Meilin nearly blew up.

(AN: To clear any confusion, I'm going to put the two different subjects in script form. Also, the Characters "School Girl" and "School Boy" refer to all different boys and girls, not only two characters. Enjoy!)

Meilin: SYAORAN! WHAT IN THE NAME OF @#$% ARE YOU DOING!

School Girl: Whoah! Did Sakura JUST score a point?

School Boy: Hello! Syaoran just got a girl! I didn't know he had it in him!

Meilin: AFTER ALL THAT TRAINING TOGETHER, YOU'RE WITH HER?! I'M NOT SPEAKING TO YOU!

School Girl: Sakura said she wasn't going out…

School Boy Group: Syaoran and Sakura sitting in a tree…

School Girl Group: GO SAKURA! Whoo!

Meilin: I MEAN IT! DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING! I'M NOT LISTENING! GO AWAY!

School Boy Group: K-I-S-S…

School Girl: Lets go get a camera! 

School Boys and School Girls: Yeah!

(They rush off)

Meilin: I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! I MADE LUNCH FOR YOU!

(Dumps it on both of them, then runs away, extremely angry)

Finally, all was silent once again.

(AN: Hope you enjoyed that. I'm thinking about using script form for the rest of the story…

*Trash and junk gets thrown at Waterstride* OKAY! I WON'T!)

Sakura (Now extremely red) Picked up her things and turned to Syaoran again. "Sumimasen, Syaoran." She then got up, wiped herself off with a cloth in her backpack and gave it to Syaoran. Sakura then skated out of there into her next class. Syaoran was left there, thinking, what happened? He was walking down a street one time, and then was on top of Sakura another time. What in the world happened? He wiped himself off with the cloth and then walked through the doors of the school.

Sakura and Syaoran were repeatedly made fun of in class. Even when it was time for Physical Education, boys and girls managed to slip in a few notes full of love poems and other things inside their desks, but Sakura and Syaoran were smart enough to know they weren't from one another. It was like that all day until the final bell had rung and it was time to go home. Sakura and Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief.They walked out of the class door, feeling much better and walked upwards to the intersection in which separated Sakura and Syaoran's routes. Finally, Syaoran asked," Sakura, what happened this morning?" Sakura turned a bright red, then said," I was coming down the road and crashed into you because I was thinking about something and… look the intersection. Got to go… Sayonara…" Sakura skated away, but Syaoran noticed that a tear left her eye. No matter, thought Syaoran, I'm not ready either. He ran home thinking much more about a certain someone. My lips are sealed who that someone was. You know without me saying it.

Night, 8:30 PM, Park Bridge

"Sakura, you've got to seal this card! It can manipulate anyone's mind! It can also make people tell their innermost secrets!" yelled Kero as they ran through the trees. "This is getting me nowhere. FLY! RELEASE AND DISPEL!" Sakura rode through the trees, heading for the sensing direction. She had on that type of jester costume that she wore during the capture of the water card.She was flying at top speed, and concentrated on nothing but the card. Once again she… you know.

*Wham* "Ouch!" "Agh!"

Crash went the Sakura, Rolling went the Syaoran, and big eyed went the Kero. "Not again!" went both of them, and Sakura's hat fell off, as did Syaoran's and they made eye contact. Sakura's lips were dangerously close to Syaorans. If Syaoran fell, he would touch them. He got up at that thought and blushed a bit. Sakura got up, put her hat back on, and gave Syaoran's back. Why does this keep happening? Is it fate? Sakura wondered a moment before getting back up and putting on her hat. "Sumimasen, Syaoran," and she gave him a quick hug. Syaoran felt a tingle and noticed he was as red as a cherry. He said, "That's okay. Come on lets go get that clow card." Sakura walked on and just thought, did I just hug Syaoran? Oh my god! He didn't even mind! (Sigh)

On went the two card captors until they reached the bridge. At the bridge, they both saw a black mass swimming in the water. "Sakura, there's the card! Under the bridge! Seal it!" said Syaoran " CLOW CARD RETURN TO YOUR POWER…" Sakura didn't get finished. You know why? Because both of them were sucked into another dimension by that card. "Aaahhh!" went both cardcaptors as they fell into the water. Kero was not taken in. "Be careful Sakura."

Sakura opened her eyes, only to see another form of her across from her. She then noticed she was in another dimension, floating in the air.

(AN: I'm cutting confusion, Sakura is the real one, Sakura-ego is the copy.)

Sakura: Who are you?

Sakura-ego: I am you, the one who wants to admit it to Syaoran, the one that made you hug him.

Sakura: That was you? Why did you make him crash into me too?

Sakura-ego: To make you see how he feels. You have to tell him that you liked him since the beginning. If you don't you may never have the chance and will wish you had this moment again.

Sakura: How do you know all of this? I've never told anyone and now you know. How?

Sakura-ego: I know all you're thoughts and feelings. I am you. I know you like him a lot, and you need to tell him now!

Sakura: But what if he doesn't like me?

Sakura-ego: Follow me.

The ego opened a portal up, into a darker realm of the dimension. Sakura noticed two figures in the distance, guessing that it was Syaoran and his ego.

Sakura-ego: It is. Listen!

Syaoran: So you're telling me to say what?

Syaoran-ego: You know. You turn red at the point of eye contact. You act cool when you really want to give her a hug. Syaoran, you are no longer a lone wolf anymore.Sakura is your match.

Syaoran: No way am I going to tell her! Get out of my way and tell me where the card is!

Syaoran raced to the ego, getting his sword ready to slash. But when he tried, he passed right through the figure.

Syaoran-ego: Patience Syaoran! I am now going to tell you where the card is. However, I am really you, even though I am imaged from the card.

Sakura looked at the ego floating by her.

Sakura-ego: Yes. I am also the card's figure. I am also the real you. This is what the truth card does.

The Syaoran ego flew up, next to the Sakura ego. Syaoran followed, going to the side of the real Sakura.

  


Syaoran-ego: We thought that you needed help getting together, so we asked this card to help us. We gave ourselves up to do this.

Sakura's ego stepped forward.

Sakura-ego: The card is waiting for your presence behind that black portal behind you please go before this dimension collapses!

Sakura-ego and Syaoran-ego: Goodbye.

(AN: Okay, I'm done with script form. On with the fic.J)

The egos evaporated into the air and when that happened, they waved goodbye. Then, they were gone. Sakura and Syaoran turned to one another. "Shall we go?" asked Syaoran. "Lets go." Said Sakura. They both floated through the portal and say an evil being in the distance… under them. Down, down, down went the cardcaptors and hard they landed when they hit bottom. "Ouch!" went both cardcaptors as they hit the floor. They both looked left in unison. They saw a figure that looked like fire card, but yet had a crown, black spikes, and a large black scepter. "Welcome to my realm, cardcaptors. I am truth, the information-seeking card. It is unfortunate that you have fallen in… cause you shall be fighting each other! Ha ha!" "No you won't! TRUTH CARD RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED! TRU…" Sakura was stopped in mid-air by the card. " Did you think it would be that easy? HA! Go get him!" Truth was pointing at Syaoran. "NO!" yelled Sakura, but she charged. "What are you doing Sakura? Seal the card!" " I can't Syaoran! I have no control over my body!" Syaoran leaped out of the way, as Sakura slammed the wand on the floor. The floor instantly disappeared. "The wand has the power to vanish any thing, thanks to me! HA!" Syaoran jumped and jumped but eventually, there was only one square of land left. "Sakura… I'm sorry." Syaoran jumped up and grazed Sakura with his sword. Sakura cried out, and the control was gone. Sakura fell to the floor, weak but conscious and said, "Syaoran,… help… me… seal… the… card…" Syaoran obeyed. With a start, he lifted up Sakura, held her close and helped support her arms. "Lets go Sakura." Syaoran jumped toward the card, holding Sakura as well. " TRUTH CARD, RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED! TRUTH!" The card was sucked in, and the realm shattered. Syaoran and Sakura fell… Down, Deep, and Dark…

"Wake up you two! Great job!"

Sakura and Syaoran awoke, finding out that they were hugging each other on the floor. "Are we home Kero?" asked an exhausted Sakura. "Yep, and your prize is right over there." Both cardcaptors looked up. There was the truth card, in all its glory. They both got up and picked up the card. "Hey Sakura, you don't have that wound anymore!"

Said a surprised Syaoran. "Great! But, what time is it?" "Just enough for a perfect moment." Said Kero. Both cardcaptors climbed on to the bridge railing and saw the sunrise. There, Sakura put her head on Syaoran's shoulder, Syaoran took her hand, and they watched the morning glory rise, as another perfect day had begun; two cardcaptors, alone, safe, and alive.

Well, as you can obviously tell, this took me A LOT of time. Please review, even if you want to flame it. Thanks for reading this fic.

By the way, I will soon be having a contest, so check back to my author name often. Until then, Sayonara!

Waterstride


End file.
